Talk:Torquing!
Knife-Edge Skillster The stuff in bold is what is said in-game; the stuff next to it is how to achieve it. Level list My aim in writing the level guide is mainly that when on the forum someone refers to, say, "level 5-3" with no more detail then there's a bit of information to trigger the memory without having to load the game up. It's not intended to be a walkthrough. I've done rowspan as a separate edit so that it can be reverted if it's considered to complicate editing the table unnecessarily. OrbFu 23:47, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure tables are necessarily appropriate for this information. It's not bad now, but if we *did* end up with a walkthrough, the table would become obsolete... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:26, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::True, but if someone does create a walkthrough, we can easily remove/replace this table. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 06:56, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Vimescarrot, I see your point. Actually one thing I was wondering about was having the level thumbnail images, in which case I think it might work better structured by world. To avoid spreading things out too much (because the images would be taller than the text in nearly all cases) perhaps something along the lines of World 1: Nursery Slopes Level 1: Look out for: Level Exit; Extra Time; Score Bonus. Level 2: Try the slippery slopes surfaces with and without spikes. Spikes give you a better grip. Level 3: Try jumping onto each of the bouncy surfaces. Gyroscope acts as a brake when you hold CTRL or INS. Notes: The tennis ball skin is just before the exit. ::Comments welcomed. I'm not going to put in the effort to get the images without some kind of positive feedback. OrbFu 11:14, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::That would be the way I would do it, actually. If I actually contributed content to this website. XD JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:07, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Looks nice. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:21, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::A note for maintainers: where a level has notes, I've put a full stop (period, for Americans) at the end of the level "tag", even if it didn't have one. Otherwise I've put one iff there's one in-game. Please try to keep this consistent if you add notes. OrbFu 09:39, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Sunflower Seed and Hourglass Colours? I have never seen grey sunflower seeds, blue hourglasses and gold hourglasses. The stated score given by grey sunflower seeds are given by white sunflower seeds in the earlier levels. Where are these bonuses? Aik Hui 10:24, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :I uploaded what I believe to be an appropriate picture of hourglasses. Take a look. :) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:34, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::On the basis that the "white" hourglasses look kinda grey, I'd be inclined to think the same mixup was made on the seeds.... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:35, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay. But where is the area in the screenshot you uploaded? Aik Hui 10:47, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::World 5-5, northeast corner. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 13:51, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Not really? Upon release anyone who achieved the Knife-edge Skillster achievement lost it after they logged out. Jagex confirmed the problem fixed on April 2, 2008. Similar problem appeared with Order of the Golden Torque, but it was fixed immediately. Mark still doesn't have OotGT. They only gave Zlia the achievement so soon because they weren't being lazy, and he was the first. It was never "fixed". Jagex just need to give Mark the achievement. Curtieeeez 17:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Time Trial Many people have always wanted Torquing! Time trial including me, Zezima. So we can be expecting it any time soon --Zezima0213 11:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC)